


It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Vampires

by Hathanta



Series: An Overly Attached Vampire [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Crack Fic, I don't know why it's this long, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, complete crack ok, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:58:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hathanta/pseuds/Hathanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is taken by the vampire, Luther - but what does Luther plan for him and why is he acting so strangely?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Beginning to Look a lot Like Vampires

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Qualoa](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Qualoa).



> Ok, I wrote this for my crack-shipping friend who, after watching 'Dead Man's Blood' (1.20) started to ship Sam with the alpha vampire called Luther. This was hindered by the fact that Luther got shot by the colt, so this is an AU.

The first sensation was an ache woven into his bones. Sam rolled his head and a new layer of pain shot into him, making him aware of the thudding in the back of his skull from where he’d been knocked out with some sort of blunt object. Feeling also flared up in his arms, which were bound tightly at the wrist and strung above his head, and in his cramped legs which were bent underneath him. He squinted his eyes open and gently raised his head to look around the room.  
He was in what looked like a small barn, tied to a round wooden pillar to one side of the room. Various tables, sofas and other odd bits of furniture were scattered around the space, and he could see a few hammocks strung up at the other end of the room. There were empty bottles everywhere as though this were some teenager’s binge site, and it seemed oddly familiar.  
Last thing he could remember he’d left the motel to get some supplies (matches, holy water, salt etc), been jumped by someone, and now he’d woken up here at whatever hour it was in the day – he couldn’t tell as the windows were all blocked up.  
Ah. Darkened windows, captive being kept alive, living in a barn and drinking altogether too much alcohol… this was beginning to look a lot like vampires. So judging by the lack of both person and daylight he guessed they were out hunting, and that meant he had to be out of here before the night ended – unless Dean was planning on rescuing him.  
He tugged at the wrist bindings to see if they’d loosen but nothing happened and all he got were stabs of pain in his arms, and the sound of someone shifting behind him. He tried to crane his head around but couldn’t see past his own arm.  
“Who’s there?”  
The person chuckled, “Sam Winchester,” he heard the man take a drink, heard the liquid sloshing around in the bottle, and the guy stood up. His shoes came into Sam’s vision first, heavy black boots, and then the rest of him followed and man crouched down in front of him. Sam recognised the vampire from a few months back – the male whose mate they’d killed.  
He was glaring at him with heavy lidded eyes and sneering nastily, “Remember me?”  
“Luther.”  
“Yeah, and I remember you. How you killed my girl. You and your brother – I remember your scent – I’ve been following you.”  
“If you’ve done something to him-“  
Luther chuckled again, “Your brother’s unhurt. In fact I’m waiting for him to come and join the party.”  
“He’ll kill you.”  
“Ah, but he’d never hurt you would he? So after we’re done with you, you can kill him for us.”  
“What’re you going to do to me?” Sam asked warily, and Luther smirked and took another swig of the whiskey, not taking his eyes off Sam.  
“Want some?” he tilted the bottle at him and Sam shook his head. Ignoring this, Luther lent the rim against Sam’s lips and then tilted up it so that he had to swallow or choke. It was good whiskey and left a slight sweetness in his mouth, but he didn’t really pause to compliment the brand because Luther was swiping his tongue over the top of the bottle in a way that made Sam sure he needed to be scared of more than just teeth here.  
“You taste as good as you smell…” the vampire murmured, “I wonder if your brother tastes this good – not that I’m interested in him, don’t worry, but maybe I should let one of the others have a go. Ah, but that would ruin my plan…”  
“What’s your plan?”  
“…And you Winchesters are my little project anyway.” He shuffled forward and pushed a hand into Sam’s hair, tilting his head back so that he had to look up at the vampire who slowly leaned in and licked a hot stripe up Sam’s forearm to his wrist. He clenched his fist and tried to jerk his arm away but Luther held it in place, smirking. “God, I’d love to watch you bleed right now,” he whispered, breath fluttering against Sam’s pulse. He sat back on his heels and dropped his hand from Sam’s face, “I’m not planning on killing you though – no, not you. I’m gonna turn you into one of us, and then when your brother comes I’ll set you on him and then turn you loose so you can prey on all the innocent humans you spend your time trying to save. What d’you think of that?”  
“I think I’d feel better if you let my arms down,” Sam was desperately searching for a plan, trying to think of a way to get out – or contact Dean – or both. Stalling was probably a good idea though – “Where’re your friends?”  
“The rest of the pack? They’re out hunting – our supply of fresh meat ran out recently so we’re getting some more,” Luther grabbed the bottle and took another swig.  
“So what-“  
“You said your arms were hurting?” he cut across him.  
“Er – yeah.”  
Luther stood up and walked away to a table where he picked up a small gun and flicked off the safety. He came back over to Sam and crouched in front of him again, “Do anything funny and I’ll shoot you. Then I’ll turn you.”  
Sam nodded quickly and Luther stood, fiddled around with the ties on his wrists, and then his arms dropped into his lap, pickling with the worst pins and needles he’d had in a long time. Sam leant over his arms, trying to rub some feeling into them, and heard Luther step back from him.  
“Get up,” Sam slowly rose, leaning against the pillar as his cramped legs protested. He was pleased to note he was taller than the vampire. “Walk to the wall,” he backed to the wall of the barn, looking around for something to use as a weapon, as Luther advanced on him with the gun tracking his movements. “Turn around,” Sam raised his eyebrows slightly and Luther tilted his head as though to inform Sam that yes, he was the dominant one in this relationship. With a sigh Sam turned around, ears tuned for the step of the vampire behind him.  
He heard the click of the safety on the gun but before he could react, iron-like hands were gripping his wrists and pulling his still aching arms up in a lock behind his back. He tried to shove backwards at the vampire but Luther slammed him against the wall, chuckling against Sam’s neck, “Do that again and I’ll bite you.” Keeping his mouth close against his jugular, he tied Sam’s hands behind him, and then brought his own hands up to Sam’s shoulders and dug his thumbs into the muscle, pressing and moving them in what seemed to be a rough massage. Sam was very aware of how close Luther was to him – almost pressing against his back, and desperately fisted his hands to stop any accidental touching. “I, uh, y’know I don’t really swing this way,” he muttered against the wall, his whole body rigid and screaming at him to get away from the man.  
“No-one ever swings just one way.”  
“Uh – no, I do. My brother however-“  
“I don’t want to hear about your brother, I’d much rather hear about you,” Luther leaned in again and Sam elbowed him clumsily and twisted around, trying to get a head-butt in. Luther swayed away from him and then pushed him roughly against the wood, pinning him with his body, grabbing his face with both hands and pressing their mouths together. Sam tried to shake him off, twisting his head away from him, but Luther only kissed him harder, clamping his face in one place and licking his tongue into Sam’s mouth with a growl. It was hot and hard and wet and tasted of Jack Daniels’, and it was really quite different from being kissed by a girl who was all softness and slide. He protested into the kiss and then objected more violently as he felt Luther slip his leg in-between Sam’s own.  
The vampire broke it off suddenly and Sam gasped for air as Luther moved to kiss down below Sam’s ear. Sam jumped as he found a sensitive spot and Luther made a horribly needy-turned-on sound, “Fuck, you’re so _alive_.”  
“And I’d like to stay that way,” Sam’s voice was a least a notch higher as he desperately tried to sink into the wall behind him.  
Luther ignored his protests and kissed along his jaw, murmuring, “Oh don’t worry, I’m planning on keeping you that way,” and then he leant back and frowned oddly at Sam, “In fact-“  
There was a sudden commotion from the door and Sam saw over Luther’s shoulder the other vampires pile in, two with bodies slung over their shoulders. Luther’s hand curled around the back of his neck and then he was pushed forward on to his knees as the others shouted greetings to their leader.  
“You got him?”  
“Yeah!” he felt Luther slide a hand into his hair and kept his head down. He wasn’t quite sure whose side the vampire was on, or what the others would think of their leader’s liaisons.  
“When’re you planning on changing him?” one of the girls dropped her load in a corner and moved toward where Sam knelt, crouching in front of him, “Or were you gonna let one of us do it? He’s such a pretty thing-” she reached out a hand to touch his face but suddenly Luther was there, grabbing her wrist and glaring at her.  
“Back off,” the male snarled, and the female smirked up at him.  
“But he is _so_ pretty, and he smells _so_ good...” like a spring uncoiling she lunged at Sam and he threw himself out of the way even as Luther barrelled into the girl and pinned her to the floor, growling into her face, “ _I_ am the Alpha of this pack, and if I claim a human to turn then you will stay away from him.”  
“Alright! Alright, _Jesus_ ,” she picked herself up warily as he moved off her, “but if you’re gonna turn him you better get on with it before his brother comes and gets him back – or were you hoping you could just keep the human as a pet?” Luther snarled at her taunts, but the girl merely laughed and sidled over to the sofas where the other two vampires were sharing a drink, and un-surreptitiously watching the exchange between the alpha and the girl. Sam had the nasty feeling that Luther’s authority was waning, and this was increased when she called back at them, “Choose a mate, Luther, and forget those humans or someone else can start running this place.”  
Luther glowered at her back and then hauled Sam roughly to his feet and pushed him towards a rickety door in the wall nearby. Sam went quietly, with only a short glance back at the other vampires, who were watching them scathingly. His arms were aching again, he was tired, violated and not a little confused, and this apparently-conflicted vampire was pushing him into a small box-like room that was dominated by a bed.  
Sam took one step into the room and planted his feet firmly on the floor; he was not moving another inch. Luther made a frustrated noise, closed the door and pushed past Sam to slump onto the bed. After a moment he sat forward and clasped his hands before his face, looking up at Sam intently. Sam looked away, glancing around the thoroughly lived-in room, taking in the multitude of empty bottles, clothes heaped on the floor, and the gray light filtering in through the window. If he could just stall until the sun came up, and then get to the window and find some way of taking down the blinds...  
“It’s nearly morning,” the vampire commented. Sam scowled at him. Luther rose, Sam took a step back, but instead of coming towards him the man moved to a table by one of the walls where, Sam noticed his phone was lying, flashing at him, and picked up a knife. Luther looked at him again, with that odd, almost annoyed gaze, thumbing the blade gently.  
“You planning on using that?” Sam asked carefully, trying to loosen the ties on his wrists.  
“Yes,” Luther seemed to come to a decision, and advancing and raising his arm, pressing the knife against his own wrist. He stalled suddenly with the knife on his veins, not yet drawing blood, clenching his fist, and then he twisted around, throwing up his hands in what seemed to be frustration. “Fuck!” he said, with feeling, “No, ok, I’m not going to use the knife.” Sam nodded slowly, utterly bewildered, still tugging at the knot, but Luther wheeled again, “Actually – turn around.” He raised the knife moving in toward Sam again. Sam didn’t move.  
“Turn around,” he repeated more forcefully, and slowly he twisted to face the door. Sam stiffened as he felt Luther’s hand rub over his shoulder, his fingers curling softly against his neck. His skin prickled as he waited for the vampire’s next move, waiting for the chill of the knife on his skin.  
But instead there was a tug at the ties as the knife slipped through the rope. As his arms came free he twisted around, raising his fists, ready for the vampire to come at him, but Luther was stepping away from him, the knife held loosely at his side.  
“There’s a door – behind the curtain,” he rasped, gesturing at a ragged drape hung on one of the walls. “Go. Just –“ Luther raised a hand as though to reach for Sam, but quickly dropped his hand back to his side – “go. And make sure the others don’t get you.”  
“Wh – what? What is this – you just want to have me run so that you can hunt me? Is this some sick fetish?”  
To his surprise a flash of hurt passed across Luther’s eyes before anger sparked up instead, “I’m not going to – _I’m letting you go._ Look!” he grabbed up Sam’s phone and threw it to him, then realised he was still holding the knife, flipped it and pressed it hilt first into Sam’s hands, “There – now go!” the vampire moved to the curtain and thrust it aside, fumbling with a lock and then throwing the door open. His eyes flashed in the coming dawn as he stepped aside from the door.  
Sam glanced from the opening to the vampire, desperately trying to guess his motive, his plan and then, making up his mind, he sprinted out and across the short clearing into the forest. He looked back as he reached the tree line and could see Luther’s eyes flash at him from the doorway, watching him leave with an intent kind of – almost sadness on his face. Sam shook off the feeling and began to jog through the wood, flipping open his phone and calling Dean. 

A while later Sam was waiting by the side of the road for his brother to pick him up, slouched against a tree and jumping at every noise. He tensed as he heard a rustling, but it was merely a deer, stepping onto the road and vanishing as quickly. He brought his hand up to his face and realised he still had Luther’s knife clutched his hand. Looking at it he sighed, knuckled his hands into eyes and thought back to the strange actions of the vampire. Luther had had Sam in his grasp – had him tied up and defenceless – but had left him go…  
“I have no idea what just happened,” he said, as though that could make it true – because somehow he had the feeling that he understood completely.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Hell Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/728800) by [DanikaElfStone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanikaElfStone/pseuds/DanikaElfStone)




End file.
